SwanQueen Week 5 One Shots
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: A different prompt every day for the whole of SwanQueen Week to celebrate the wonderful relationship/friendship that is SwanQueen. Ratings will be T or M for all chapters. Prompts are not my own. SQW
1. Bed Sharing

Prompt: Bed Sharing

Emma yawned as she sped down the freeway. Glancing to her right, she smiled at the sight: her road trip companion was curled up on the passenger seat, sleeping lightly after her last driving stint. Checking the dashboard clock, Emma noted it had just passed eleven pm. Stifling another yawn, her attention was caught by a tacky neon road sign advertising a motel at the next intersection.

Much as she wanted to continue with their travels, Emma knew the sensible thing would be to stop for the night. They had been driving all day and even if they did get to Massachusetts that night, there was no way they could begin to track down Lily until the following morning.

Indicating, Emma steered the bug onto the slip road and followed the signs to _Lake Michigan's Luxury Motel_. Scoffing at the oxymoronic name, Emma pulled into the dark parking lot, shut off the engine and turned to wake her friend.

"Where are we?" Regina asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Motel," Emma explained. "I was getting sleepy and I didn't think you'd want to drive any more tonight. Stopping and having a few hours shut eye seemed like the sensible option."

Nodding her agreement, Regina stretched her cramped limbs before opening the car door and climbing out. Emma followed, grabbed both their bags from the trunk and the two women headed towards the reception.

"Good evening ladies," the jovial receptionist greeted. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, sorry," Regina said as she walked up to the desk. "Do you have a couple of rooms available, just for tonight?"

"I'm afraid we only have one room vacant, it's a deluxe double."

Regina turned to Emma, raising her eyebrows. Emma dropped the bags and walked up to stand beside the brunette. "I'm dead on my feet Regina, I really don't care if we have to share a bed for one night. If you're ok with it that is."

Pausing for a moment, Regina nodded before turning back to the young woman behind the desk. "Ok, we'll take it."

Handing over the key to room 408, the receptionist directed the two women to the elevator and wished them a pleasant evening. Regina wrinkled her nose at the dank smell as they entered the lift. Emma chuckled at her regal attitude. "It's a roadside motel, Regina, not the Hilton."

"Unfortunately," Regina remarked as the elevator clanged to a stop on the top floor and she stalked out as soon as the doors creaked open. A sign told them to turn right and soon they were stood outside a door marked with a plastic plaque declaring they had arrived at room 408.

As the door swung open and they surveyed the room, Regina was pleasantly surprised. The air smelt far fresher than the hallway and the bed was large with clean, crisp linen. Even the ensuite was almost up to scratch.

Emma placed her bag on the right side of the bed and Regina's on the left.

"You wanna take the bathroom first," she offered.

Nodding, Regina pulled out her wash bag and some silk pyjamas before disappearing into the small room. Emma flopped dramatically onto the bed, reached for the television remote and surfed through the channels until she found an old rerun of Law and Order. Immersed in the show, reliving her days as a bounty hunter, Emma didn't notice Regina had returned until the bed beside her dipped. Looking to her left, Emma swallowed hard as she looked at the older woman. Face devoid of make up, her hair freshly brushed and pale blue silk pyjamas. Emma didn't think she'd ever seen Regina look more beautiful. Sitting up abruptly, the blonde rummaged through her own bag, grabbed a tank top and some clean underwear along with her toiletries and disappeared quickly into the bathroom.

Regina smiled at the blonde's evident discomfort, finding it rather endearing how desperate Emma was to hide her feelings from the Mayor. Regina had known for years that the younger woman found her attractive but had never said anything nor had she acted on her own feelings for Emma. Their lives were complicated enough without adding a sexual relationship into the mix. Regina slid gracefully under the bed covers, reached for the remote to turn off the television and pulled out her book.

Meanwhile, Emma was stood in the bathroom, cursing herself for not bringing proper pyjamas. As she surveyed her red cotton panties and white tank top, she realised she was wearing the exact outfit as when Regina had dropped by Granny's unannounced three years ago. She shivered as she recalled the brief flash of lust that had passed across the brunette's face before she schooled her features and subtly threatened Emma to leave town. Oh how much had changed. Taking a deep breath, Emma unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out into the dimly lit room.

Regina was tucked up in bed, absorbed in her book, as Emma walked to her side and climbed into the bed. The sheets were cool against her naked legs but she could feel a faint heat coming from Regina's body, lying barely a foot away from her.

"I'll just finish this chapter and then I'll turn out the lights," Regina murmured, not looking up from her book.

"No problem," Emma replied as she reached to turn her own lamp off. Shuffling further down under the covers, Emma wiggled around trying to get comfortable as she rolled onto her side, choosing to face away from the brunette to avoid temptation. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately not to think of the woman lying so close to her and willed sleep to come soon.

Barely five minutes later, Regina placed her bookmark inside the novel, put the book on the bedside table and shut off her reading light. Moving momentarily to get comfortable, she settled quietly on her side, looking at the mass of blonde hair in front of her which almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the room.

"Goodnight Emma," she whispered.

"Night 'Gina," came a sleepy response.

Emma wasn't sure what had awoken her but she knew it was still night time. The thin curtains at the motel window would have let any daylight in and the room was still blanketed in darkness.

As her conscious came to, she suddenly became aware of a weight over her waist. Shifting very slightly, the press of a hot body against her back made Emma gasp before the memories of the previous night flooded back to her.

Regina. The road trip. Finding Lily. A double hotel room.

Regina's slender arm was draped over Emma's waist, the hand resting softly on her toned abdomen. In her sleep, Regina's body had gravitated towards Emma's own and the lithe figures were now curled together, the brunette acting as the big spoon to the blonde's little spoon. Emma could feel the steady rise and fall of the brunette's chest as her breasts softly pressed into her back before moving slightly away. A tickling breath caressed Emma's neck, ruffling her curls and warming her skin.

Emma didn't dare move, not wanting to disturb Regina's sleep nor cause any movement that could potentially end their current embrace. The blonde closed her eyes once more and allowed the gentle, rhythmic breathing of her bed partner to lull her back to sleep. As Emma drifted off, Regina sighed and nuzzled closer, pulling her own body to press even closer to the blonde's. A smile formed on pale lips at the sensation. She could definitely get used to this.


	2. Jealousy

Prompt: Jealousy

Established SwanQueen

The sound of high pitched giggling greeted Emma's ears as she closed the front door behind her. Confused at which child could be visiting, the Sheriff sighed as her fantasy of a peaceful evening with her wife and son slipped away from her. She dumped her keys into the bowl on the sideboard, unclipped her gun and placed it carefully in the safe before venturing further into her home.

Following the sound of childish happiness, she made her way into the living room. Sprawled on the floor on their stomachs lay her wife and Roland Hood. Both were immersed in a brightly coloured board game, pieces scattered around them and Roland positively vibrating with excitement.

"Hey," she said softly, announcing her presence.

Regina turned to look at Emma with a wide smile on her face. "Hello dear, come and join us," she offered.

"Hi Emma," Roland exclaimed without looking up from the game.

Plopping down on the sofa, Emma leant forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "What are you two up to?" she asked, directing the question at Roland but knowing only her wife would be able to properly explain.

"We're playing Mouse Trap and I'm winning," the boy said proudly, sitting up and smiling broadly at Emma.

The blonde softened just a bit at the earnest, innocent grin on his face.

"Robin had some things to take care of today and he asked if I could watch Roland for the afternoon," Regina said, placing a gentle hand on Emma's knee. "I'm expecting him to come and pick up Roland any minute now actually."

"No problem, I'll go and start dinner. Is Henry going to be home later?" she asked as she stood up.

"No, he's staying with his grandparents tonight, something about the newest edition of an unnecessarily violent video game."

Nodding, Emma walked from the room, pausing in the doorway to look back at the scene. Why did she feel so … she didn't know what she felt. But the sight of Regina and Roland playing together made some unidentifiable emotion bubble to the surface.

Busying herself over the stove, Emma tried to distract herself from what she was feeling. As she finished chopping the onions, the doorbell rang. Washing her hands quickly and wiping her streaming eyes, she made her way to the hall, drying her hands on the stained apron wrapped around her waist.

Just as she reached the entrance hall, Regina opened the front door.

"Robin," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Regina," Robin smiled back. "Thank you so much for watching Roland today."

"Not a problem, he's a great kid and I miss spending time with him," Regina answered, unaware that her wife was loitering in the doorway behind her and could hear every word.

"Daddy!" Roland cried as he ran out of the living room towards his father.

"Hello son." Robin bent down to scoop Roland into his arms, kissing his cheek as the boy threw his small arms around his neck. "Did you have fun with Auntie Regina?"

"Yes," he nodded enthusiastically. "I won the game."

"Did you? Well done!" Robin praised.

Turning his attention back to Regina, he spoke once more as he shifted Roland to rest on his hip. "Thanks again Regina, we'll get out of your hair now. Say hello to Emma for me."

"I will, and once again, it's no problem," Regina assured.

Smiling, Robin leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek before turning and walking back down the garden path.

Closing the door behind her former lover, Regina turned around and spotted Emma, standing in the doorway to the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, do you need any help with dinner?" Regina offered.

Emma said nothing. Instead she walked straight up to her wife and firmly pushed her backwards until she hit the door. The gasp that escaped Regina at the blonde's abrupt actions and the impact of the wood was swallowed by an eager, desperate mouth covering her own.

Emma's hands gripped harshly at Regina's dress clad hips as she ground her pelvis forcefully into the brunette. Their mouths moved quickly against one another, Regina catching up to what was happening and joining in. One year of marriage and their sex life continued to be varied, surprising, and passionate. This was not the first time they had made love against the front door.

A sharp nip to Regina's plump bottom lip as Emma broke the kiss caused an aroused whimper, and the sucking kisses placed along Regina's jawbone made her head fall backwards, exposing more of the brunette's skin to her wife's skilful ministrations. Emma's hands roamed frantically over the perfect body before her, palming both breasts before skating down the naked skin of her arms and sliding around to grasp her ass, squeezing tightly.

Dipping the tip of her tongue into the shell of Regina's ear, Emma licked a teasing line down to the lobe which she sucked into her mouth, nibbling lightly as her hands began to seek out the buttons of the black cardigan. Fumbling the small circles free, the blonde hurriedly pushed the fabric off narrow shoulders, tossing it onto the side table as her mouth continued to torture the tender flesh of Regina's ear.

Moving back to thoroughly plunder the delectable mouth, Emma smiled into the kiss when Regina's hands moved up to anchor in her hair, pulling her even closer as their tongues danced together. Reaching down, Emma pulled the hem of Regina's dress up quickly before reaching around to grip two toned thighs. Understanding what Emma wanted, the brunette jumped up and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, her core now pushing against the toned abdomen of her lover.

Through her thin tank top, Emma could feel the damp heat radiating from her wife and growled at the sensations, squeezing the flesh of the thighs still firmly in her grasp. Regina's arms threaded around Emma's neck, holding herself up as she braced against the door. Feeling completely at Emma's mercy, knowing her wife wanted her in the most animalistic way, turned Regina on immensely and she rolled her hips once more, desperate for some friction.

Releasing one of Regina's thighs, Emma slithered her hand between the legs still firmly wrapped around her, cupping the lace covered mound awkwardly before pulling the material aside and rubbing fleetingly over the wet folds. Emma's heartbeat quickened as she felt her wife's want and she slid her fingers around the outer edges of Regina's sex.

Unable to wait any more, Emma lowered Regina to the floor and dropped straight to her knees. She stared wantonly at the sight before her. Regina's red dress was bunched haphazardly around her waist, and her white panties were off centre, exposing part of her wife's neatly cropped curls. Pulling the underwear quickly down toned legs and discarding them, Emma wasted no more time and moved closer to nuzzle her face into the heady smell of sex. Regina's head fell backwards against the door as Emma's nose nudged her clit. Her fingers found purchase in silky blonde locks as she pulled the oh so talented mouth closer.

Emma moved her tongue firmly through the wet folds, parting them as she swiped up to brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden at the top. One of her hands moved up to grasp a breast, squeezing through the fabric and feeling a hardened nipple against her palm. The other hand pressed lightly against an olive skinned thigh, encouraging Regina to widen her stance so she could reach deeper into her core.

Complying instantly, Regina cried out as Emma took advantage of this and thrust two fingers into the dripping entrance. Instantly, she set a steady, quick pace as the feeling of her wife surrounding her digits sent a rush of heat straight to the blonde's core.

"Oh my God," Regina cried as Emma sealed her mouth around her pulsing clit.

Breaking the contact, the blonde looked up at her wife, her chin shining with juices and smirked "Emma will do just fine thanks."

Too turned on to deny her smug wife, she tightened her grip on long blonde locks and pulled the mouth back towards her. "Emma," she all but screamed as the tip of her tongue flicked insistently over her clit and the speed of the thrusts inside her increased.

Pumping hard and fast, Emma moaned against the hardened nub in her mouth as the erotic sound of her wife's squelching sex reached her ears. Knowing she could make Regina positively drip for her always turned the blonde on. The vibrations from the moan pushed Regina right to the edge. Bringing her spare arm back down, Emma hoisted one of Regina's thigh's onto her shoulder, allowing her pistoning fingers to hit an even deeper spot within. As she stroked relentlessly against spongy walls, Emma's hot mouth nibbled gently on Regina's clit before sucking hard once more.

"Emma!" Regina screamed as her walls rippled around her wife's fingers and her body wracked with tremors. Slowing her fingers, Emma pulled back to watch the beautiful brunette come apart. Her hair was matted at the back where her head had rubbed against the door, the red dress remained bunched high above her hips, her sex exposed and wetness coating each thigh. Her eyes were closed as she laboured for breath. When her walls finally relaxed, Emma slid her fingers free, licking the essence she found there as she stood up.

Placing gentle hands on Regina's hips, Emma shimmied her dress down and combed slightly damp fingers though her dark hair. When Regina finally opened her eyes, Emma smiled at the satiated look she saw there. Leaning in, she placed a loving kiss against her lips before pulling back and regarding her thoroughly fucked wife proudly.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Regina asked, her voice hoarse.

Shrugging, Emma looked down at her hands, twisting the band of her white gold wedding ring absentmindedly. "Dunno, I just needed you," she said.

"Because I looked after Roland all afternoon?" Regina probed gently. She knew her wife too well for Emma to lie to her about her motives for their spontaneous sexual exploits

"Because I hate seeing you with Robin," Emma snapped at her wife. "Sorry," she said, more calmly. "I know you were looking after his kid and I get that you are a part of Roland's life but I don't have to like it do I?"

Regina stepped away from the door, placing her hands Emma's cheeks and drawing the blonde's eyes to hers. "Emma," she said, slowly and clearly. "You have nothing to feel jealous about with me, Robin or Roland. I chose you. I married you. I love you. The fact that I was babysitting Roland doesn't affect any of that."

Nodding, Emma forced a smile. "I know," she conceded. "I just sometimes find it hard knowing you two have history."

"History that ended two years ago. Because I realised we had something much more special and important and powerful than Robin and I ever had," Regina assured. "True love."

Emma kissed her wife once more, her jealousy ebbing steadily as she concentrated on the feel of Regina's body against her own.

As they broke apart, Regina reached for Emma's hand. "Now, let's go and have some dinner and then I believe I owe you a mind blowing orgasm Mrs Swan-Mills."

Grinning, Emma turned and the two women walked hand in hand towards their kitchen.


	3. Time Travel

Prompt: Time Travel

Emma didn't know what drew her towards the bright light. Curiosity? Stupidity? A constant thirst to save those around her? Not that there was anyone else in her bedroom that morning when a blinding whiteness pierced through her closed lids. As her pupils struggled to adjust, she blinked rapidly against the intrusion. At the foot of the bed, a shimmering orb of pulsing energy danced through the air, growing larger all the time. From Emma's magical experiences, it looks suspiciously like a portal.

Fully awake now, she scrambled up her bed and pressed herself against the headboard. Whatever or whoever had caused the light to appear, it certainly wasn't Emma herself and she did not want to find out what would happen if she touched it. The orb grew steadily, throbbing with power and magic as it filled the room. Realising she was going to be consumed by it if she stayed in bed, Emma jumped up and moved to the window, attempting to gauge whether she could sneak around the edge and escape down the stairs. The gap was narrowing steadily.

Taking a deep breath, Emma made a run for it. Just as she drew level with the epicentre of the light, a stray boot caught under her foot and she stumbled forward. Throwing her arms out to break her fall, her left hand grazed the edge of the orb. Emma felt an uncontrollable pull, her body being dragged straight into the powerful light. Cursing her sloppiness, Emma's vision became nothing but a brilliant, pure white before it changed abruptly to impenetrable darkness.

She felt herself spinning, fast. A pressure surrounding her body as invisible forces wrapped around her. A pinprick of light appeared. It grew larger and larger until greens, browns and blues became distinguishable. Hurtling towards the opening, Emma braced herself for the impact.

Slamming into the earth, the wind was knocked out of Emma as her body collided harshly with the forest floor. Twigs jabbed into her and the smell of mouldering leaves filled her nostrils. Sitting up, she looked around. The forest was very definitely familiar.

"The Enchanted Forest," Emma muttered as she stood and brushed foliage from her pyjamas. At least she'd slept with some baggy shorts on last night she mused whilst looking around for any sign of life. Spotting a path, Emma began to walk through the trees, picking her way carefully to avoid stepping on anything painful with her bare feet. It seemed to be morning in the Enchanted Forest too, the chirping of birds was all around her and weak sunlight filtered through the branches and leaves to dapple the floor around her.

Soon, the trees began to thin, and what appeared to be farmland spread out before the blonde. Finally reaching the edge of the trees, Emma stood and surveyed the view. She was at the top of a hill, the grassy plain sloping gently away from her towards a large country manor house. Keeping to the edge of the wood, Emma skirted around the field and down the hill towards the buildings, noting as she did that the estate was rather large with many outbuildings and paddocks. Several horses grazed on the lush green turf but they raised their heads to look at her as she passed by.

Drawing level with the first building, Emma edged closer, peering around the open wooden door and realised it was a stable block. The strong scent of the large animals was all around and a black, handsome head appeared over the gate of his loose box as Emma stepped inside. Curious dark eyes followed the blonde's movement as she walked slowing inside.

Emma had never been particularly fond of horses. They were too large. Too powerful. Too unpredictable. Moving through the stable cautiously, she scanned the area for any more of the creatures, not wanting to startle them. Or be startled. Too focused on her horse lookout, she didn't notice the wheelbarrow sticking out from an open stall.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as her thigh came into contact with the handle, causing a metallic clanging to echo through the space.

"Who's there?" called a voice from the depths of the stable block.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Emma replied once again cursing her clumsiness as she rubbed her stinging leg.

A young woman appeared at the far end. Silhouetted against the the morning sunshine streaming in through the open doors, Emma couldn't make out any facial features but she had no doubt in her mind who was stood before her.

"Regina?" she gasped.

"Do I know you?" Regina asked, as she walked towards the intruder.

"Erm, no." Emma hastily tried to cover her tracks. "But I know of your family. I'm uh I'm from the village down the hill."

Unconvinced by the blonde's reply, Regina regarded the woman before her. Her blonde hair was unbrushed and tangled. Bits of tree were stuck in it and she was barefoot. Her piercing green eyes made Regina's breath hitch as they looked at her with such intensity. The older woman didn't seem dangerous but she was certainly not from around here.

"What are you wearing?" she asked curiously as she moved so she was right in front of Emma.

The blonde gasped as she stared into the face before her. This was Regina before her heart had been broken. This was Regina before she had been consumed by darkness and revenge. This was who Regina truly was. She looked to be in her late teens. Her face was open, kind, and soft. The scar over her lip had already become a feature but it seemed darker, angrier than the one Emma knew so well on the present day Regina. Her dark hair was much longer, cascading over her shoulders in soft curls. Her lithe, toned figure was encased in black jodhpurs and she wore a scruffy jacket over an expensive looking blouse. The outfit spoke of the lifestyle her mother wanted for her and the hobbies Regina had chosen for herself.

Realising she had been staring. Emma forced herself to answer Regina's question. "Oh, I kinda slept walked and ended up here. These are my pyjamas." Even to Emma's ears, it sounded like a terrible lie.

"Really?" Regina regarded the blonde sceptically in her black tank top and rumpled shorts. "They're not very becoming of a lady."

"Nor is mucking out your own horse," Emma countered, assuming Regina was the one who had left the wheelbarrow in the stall.

"True," Regina conceded with a chuckle. "Are you walking back home?"

"Hopefully," Emma shrugged. "I'm gonna be missed if I don't return soon."

"Missed by who?" Regina asked, her curiosity piquing the more she spoke to the blonde.

"My son and my parents. And the Mayor."

"The Mayor?" Regina raised her eyebrows. "You must be pretty important in your village if the Mayor is going to miss you."

"We're friends," Emma said, realising how true her statements really were.

"Well then I mustn't keep you any longer. Would you like some supplies for the journey?" Regina offered.

"Really? That would be great, thank you Regina," Emma grinned.

"You're welcome, but I would prefer it if you called me Miss Mills. And what should I call you?" Regina asked.

Smirking at Regina's regal attitude even before she had become queen. "Miss Swan, I suppose. But Emma will do just fine," she said with a wink.

Nodding with a smile, Regina moved past Emma towards the door the blonde had entered through. "Well then Miss Swan, come with me and I'll see what we can find."

The two walked in companionable silence to the large manor house Emma had glimpsed on the hill. Regina used the servant's entrance to the kitchen. "We wouldn't want my mother to see you," she explained as she stepped back to let Emma pass.

The kitchen bustled with activity as the cooks prepared for lunch and other servants cleaned up the remnants of breakfast.

"I need some food and water for my new friend," Regina announced.

"Of course, Miss Mills," a mousy brown haired girl nodded and scuttled off to prepare the small satchel Regina had unhooked from beside the door and passed to her.

"So, how did the Mayor and you become friends?" Regina asked. If this woman had standing, why hadn't they met before?

"Oh, well we didn't get on at first but we bonded over my son and now we work together to make sure everyone in the village is safe," Emma explained, trying to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

"You're a watch-woman?" Regina asked.

"I guess," Emma agreed, not wanting to explain that she was a Sheriff to a woman who had grown up in a time when that would be a highly gender bias profession.

"Cool," she grinned, her youthful complexion lighting up her face. "I'd like to do something useful but mother says I'm destined for better things."

"And what do you think?" Emma asked.

"I think happiness is the most important thing in the world. I don't care where I am, who I'm with or what I do as long as I'm happy with my life."

Regina's optimism both warmed and crushed Emma's heart. This beautiful, kind, gentle young woman was soon to have her first love ripped away from her and be forced into a loveless marriage, starting down a dark path that would forever change and mar her heart. Emma felt a desperate need to protect this young Regina, to take her away from her mother before any of the terrible events occurred. But Emma had learnt from her mistakes and knew she must disrupt the timeline as little as possible. She may already have done irreparable damage by speaking to Regina at all.

Steeling herself to speak, Emma answered. "Well then I wish you every success in finding your happiness Miss Mills," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina smiled before turning to collect the now full satchel and pass it to Emma. "Here you go. Food and water which should last for at least a day. How far did you say your village was?"

"I didn't," Emma said. "But I think I'll reach it by nightfall."

"Ok well I wish you safe travels, and it was very nice to meet you Miss Swan," Regina said as she walked back into the morning sunlight and held out her hand for Emma to shake.

Taking it, Emma revelled in the soft skin beneath her own. Squeezing softly, Emma smiled into the face she knew so well.

"Thank you so much Miss Mills, I hope we meet again some day." With that, Emma turned and walked towards the small gate leading to a track. Unfastening the gate, she glanced back at Regina, still stood in the doorway. Raising her hand in a small wave, Emma stepped onto the road and headed off down the hill.

"I'll make sure of it," Regina whispered before she disappeared back into the house and closed the door.

Shit, Emma thought. What do I do now? She trudged back down the road, knowing she couldn't go back to Regina's childhood home. As she rounded the bend, she stopped short. There, in front of here was another ball of white light. Growing steadily larger, Emma grinned at the pulsating energy as she stepped towards it, no longer afraid. As soon as she touched the orb, Emma tumbled back through light then dark, pressure then release as she landed heavily on her unmade bed. Looking around, it seemed that no time had passed and the early morning sun of Storybrooke was still slowly rising.

Jumping up to get dressed, Emma rushed down the stairs, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and sped out the door. She drove to 108 Mifflin Street and pulled up behind the Mercedes. The front door swung open as she reached the porch to reveal Henry in his school uniform.

"Hey Ma," he greeted. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I need to speak to your Mum," Emma explained.

"Sure, she's in the study," Henry gestured. "I'm off to school but I'll see you at Granny's for dinner right?"

"Of course kid," Emma said, ruffling his head.

"Ma!" Henry exclaimed as he desperately tried to flatten down the mop of unruly hair Emma had just disrupted.

Laughing, Emma stepped into the house and closed the door.

"Regina," she called as a way to announce her presence before she headed straight to the study. As she entered, the brunette placed her pen down and looked curiously at the blonde.

"Good morning Miss Swan," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"So I think I just time travelled. Again," Emma blurted out, sitting on the couch next to Regina's desk.

Smiling, Regina moved to sit beside Emma. "And what did you see?"

"You," Emma said, turning to look fully at the older woman. "When you were younger. Before Daniel, before my mother betrayed your trust, before Leopold. You were so happy, so hopeful, so … Yeah," Emma finished lamely.

"I know," Regina nodded.

"You know what?"

"I know that you time travelled. I created the portal," she explained.

"Why?" Emma asked, aghast.

"Because I wanted to show you who I used to be. I haven't always had this darkness inside me, and I think I'm capable of being that person again. I wanted you to know that." Regina's face was open and earnest, reminding the blonde of the much younger woman she had just spent thirty minutes.

Emma stared. "Why do you want me to know that? We're friends Regina. We're co-parents. We save Storybrooke together. I know you're good." At her last words, Emma reached out and took hold of the clasped hands resting lightly on Regina's laps.

Regina hesitated before answering, trying to find the right words. It wasn't often the brunette struggled for what to say but her proximity to Emma and their physical contact always made her brain foggy. "Because I want more," Regina whispered after a moment. "I want to be good enough for the Saviour. I want to deserve you." At her last statement, Regina looked up into emerald eyes, her own glistening with unshed tears.

Unable to form words, Emma stared at the woman before her. She had stopped considering Regina the Evil Queen in Neverland. The new Regina was a hero, she was good. And in that moment, she looked so much like her seventeen year old self that Emma's heart clenched at the thought of all the pain the other woman had gone through.

Without thinking, Emma surged forwards and placed her lips firmly against the plump ones before her. Gasping, Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her closer and Emma moaned into the contact. When they broke apart, Emma leant her forehead against Regina's.

"You are good enough. You do deserve me. And I want more too," Emma whispered, her breath caressing Regina's face before she moved to meld their lips together once more.


	4. Mistaken for a Couple

Prompt: Mistaken for a Couple

"But we have to get him something!" Emma all but whined as Regina looked at her sternly.

"Henry has more than enough toys, comics, books, clothes and everything else back home," Regina argued, folding her arms in an act of finality.

"But how often do we get the opportunity to buy him something from outside Storybrooke?" Emma countered, petulantly. "He's lived most of his life in an insular cursed town and now we can bring him back something a little different." The Sheriff had persuaded Regina to come and look in one of the shops encircling the parking lot her bug was occupying after they had finished lunch and before they started the long drive home.

"We're in Massachusetts Miss Swan, it's hardly gift central." She gestured at the shelves beside her which were piled high with colourfully packaged, overpriced, and completely unnecessary toys.

"Can we at least look?" she pleaded, giving Regina her best puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Regina relented. "Fine, but if you don't find anything in five minutes, we're leaving. Lily is sat in that restaurant alone and we need to get her back to Storybrooke soon."

Grinning broadly, Emma began scouring the shelves, Regina wandering along behind her, checking her phone and tapping her foot whenever the blonde stopped for too long.

"Can I help you ladies?" an overly cheerful assistant asked.

"Yes please," Emma smiled at her. "We're looking for something for our son."

"Great, how old is he?" the young woman asked.

"Thirteen," Emma answered.

"And what does he like?"

"Comics, superheroes, fairytales, adventures …" Emma reeled off, the smile on her face widening at the memory of the son she hadn't seen for two days. It amazed Emma how Henry had not been a part of her life, in a physical sense anyway, for ten years and now just 48 hours apart was torture. She couldn't wait to get back and give him a big hug … and a gift.

"I think I have just the thing," the assistant said, leading Emma over to a standalone display in the centre of the shop. "These Funko Pop bobble head figures are brand new, we got them in yesterday and some are limited edition. There are a couple of fairytale characters I think your son would like. I know dolls aren't exactly cool for teenage boys but these ones are pretty special. Plus if he likes comics, they may appeal to his collector's side."

"Thanks," Emma smiled and the assistant nodded before walking over to help another customer. Emma looked at the boxed figures, scanning her eyes over mini Maleficent, mini Yoda, mini Elsa, and mini Pumbaa. Suddenly she gasped.

"Regina! Come look!" she cried as she picked up one of the boxes.

Moving forward to stand next to the blonde, Regina looked down at what Emma was holding. The text on the box declared that the content was a miniature Evil Queen.

"It's you!" Emma laughed, "We have got to get this for Henry."

Glowering at the giggling blonde, Regina looked more closely at the toy.

"It's not a terribly accurate representation is it?" she critiqued. "I never wore my hair in that style, my eyebrows are ridiculous and the crown is far too gaudy. Plus, I never walked around carrying an apple. That was a one time incident which has somehow become iconic of me and frankly, I resent it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Your Majesty," Emma joked, nudging Regina playfully before heading towards the counter.

"Great choice," their assistant smiled as they reached the checkout.

"Thanks! I've always had a soft spot for the Evil Queen," Emma said as she winked at Regina, who rolled her eyes at the action.

"Can I just say I think it's so great same sex couples are able to adopt in this country," the assistant commented as she reached for a bag to place Henry's present in.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, balking at the statement. "We're not a couple," she exclaimed.

The assistant's face turned beet red. "Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed. I mean, you said you were buying a present for your son," she hastily backtracked.

Emma laid a reassuring hand on Regina's arm, trying to calm the older woman who was positively vibrating next to her.

"We're not together," Emma clarified to the mortified young woman before her. "But we do share a son. It's complicated," she shrugged as she handed over a few notes, thinking it would be best to vacate the store as soon as possible.

The assistant nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on the register as she counted out Emma's change and handed it over, along with the bag.

"Thanks for all your help," Emma grinned as she grasped Regina's hand and pulled the tense brunette outside.

"Come on, let's go get Lily and then deliver mini plastic you to our son," Emma said, trying to diffuse the awkward situation that had just occurred.

"Why?" Regina asked as soon as they were outside.

"Why what?"

"Why did that woman think we were together?"

"Oh," Emma said as she started towards the restaurant where Maleficent's daughter was waiting for them. "Well, I said we were looking for a present for our son. I guess it's more likely we're a lesbian couple who adopted Henry than it is that I'm his birth mother who gave him up for adoption and he went to live with you but then ten years later he came to find me and now we're friends."

Regina nodded slowly. She supposed the mistake had been innocent enough and she and Emma had been squabbling like a married couple, as the two of them did so often. The brunette was more concerned at how the assistant's mistake made her feel. Emotions swirled inside her, not all identifiable. She was angry at the assistant, she was grateful to Emma for dealing with the situation, and she felt something else. A tightening around her chest. From the moment the word _couple_ had been said, a weight in her chest, not entirely unpleasant, had settled over her heart. That couldn't possibly mean what she thought it meant could it? Giving herself a little shake, she stalked ahead of the blonde towards the restaurant, unaware of the smile playing across the blonde's face as she stared unabashedly at the Mayor's hips whilst she sashayed away from her before hurrying to catch her up.


	5. Best Friend Romance

Prompt: Best Friend Romance

Set one in the future from the Season 4 finale

"Why does this feel so different to anything I've experienced before?" Emma whispered into the dim light of the bedroom.

"I don't know," came the breathy reply as the warm, soft body beside the blonde burrowed closer. Arms pulled tight around the naked frame, eliminating any space between the two bodies. Emma placed a gentle kiss to the thick, silky hair which was tickling her nose as the older woman's head rested just above her heart.

"I mean it wasn't just me, that sex was unbelievable right?" Emma asked, needing clarification.

A chuckle vibrated from the shorter woman's ribcage through Emma. "No dear, you're not alone. No one has ever made me feel like that."

Emma grinned, giving the brunette a quick squeeze before trailing her fingertips up and down the soft skin of her back. The sensations caused the older woman to shiver in delight, a familiar tightening low in her abdomen heightening at the movement.

Regina shifted her head, resting her chin on Emma's chest as she looked up into the pale face before her. The blonde grinned back at her, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes and carefully tucking it behind her ear.

"Sex is always better with someone you care about," Regina said, moving further so she was half lying across the lithe body below her.

"You care about me?" Emma joked, her fingertips returning to stroke Regina's back.

"Oh no, not at all," Regina mocked. "I simply spent the entire last year trying to get you back from the darkness and managed to remove your name from that wretched dagger because I was bored and had nothing else to occupy my day."

Emma laughed, leaning down to kiss the still swollen lips before her.

"Thank you, again, for that Regina. I never doubted you could do it but I know you've been through a lot for the sake of saving me. I'm eternally grateful for everything you've done."

Regina reached up and cupped both of Emma's cheeks, shifting herself up as she did so to bring her face level with the blonde's. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat," she assured. "There was no way I was going to watch the darkness destruct one of the purest, kindest, most loving people I have ever met. Everything, every moment of pain, panic, difficulty, despair, it was all worth it. You're worth it."

Emma surged up to meet the parted lips before her, kissing the older woman with as much passion as she could in, an attempt to convey all the feelings she couldn't verbalise. Her arms wrapped around Regina, pulling the woman fully on top of her and she groaned when she felt the lingering dampness from their earlier activities against her stomach as Regina's legs fell open to straddle her waist.

Pulling back, Regina breathed heavily, the hot puffs of air hitting Emma's face at their close proximity.

"That's why this is so amazing," Regina husked. "I would do anything for you, I have done anything for you. You're the most important person in my life, aside from Henry, and you're … you're my best friend."

Regina moved back down to kiss the smiling blonde, fingers twisting into golden locks as she anchored their mouths together. Tongues slid over each other, caressing the other lovingly as they danced from one hot mouth to the other.

Trailing a line of kisses up the blonde's strong jawline, Regina nibbled on Emma's earlobe before soothing the pain with a delicate lick. "I missed you so much," she whispered before she kissed her way back towards Emma's mouth.

Fingernails dug into Regina's hips as Emma heard the words, her heart swelling with emotion as the brunette opened up more and more. Emma knew they had been getting closer in the weeks leading up to her becoming the Dark One. They had worked together and had each other's backs when they were fighting the Queens of Darkness but then all their progress had stalled when Emma made her decision. She could vividly remember the sight of black coils of smoke, twisting around Regina and almost engulfing her. Emma hadn't even had to think about what needed to be done. Grasping the dagger and deflecting the darkness away from her friend who had worked so hard to be good, to be a hero, had been impulsive, some might even say reckless. Emma hadn't been entirely sure what had made her sacrifice her own purity to save Regina's but it was a decision she would never regret.

"I missed you too," she breathed against plump lips. "Every day I wondered if you were coming for me, if you were going to save me. I knew you would be trying, I just didn't know if it was possible, even for you."

Regina kissed her soundly before answering. "I would have spent the rest of my life trying to rescue you Emma. This past year, Storybrooke hasn't been the same. Without you, this place is sad, boring, almost as it was before the curse was broken. This place, this house, my life, Henry's life, when you're gone Emma, we're incomplete."

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek as she finished. Emma reached up and gently swiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "I'm never leaving you two again," she assured the woman before her.

Their mouths melded once more as hands began to explore their bodies. Earlier, they had fumbled each other out of their clothes as they moved through the house. The sexual intimacy had been a long time coming and both were too desperate to spend any time exploring the other's body. Now however, each inch of skin was carefully stroked and mapped, every freckle lovingly kissed and scars reverently caressed.

Emma rolled Regina carefully onto her back, kissing her mouth once more before she began to move down the toned body below her. Peppering open mouthed kisses down a slender neck, pausing to suck at Regina's pulse point, Emma slid lower to tease her tongue around a hardened nipple before taking the bud lightly in her mouth. A hand slid up to palm the other breast, enjoying the fullness of the weight in her hand as she laved Regina's dusky areola. Switching sides after a few minutes, Emma's mouth paid equal attention to the other nipple. Regina's hips rocked more insistently as the heat pooled between her legs at the sensations.

Feeling the nudge of delicate hip bones against her rib cage, Emma released Regina's nipple with a soft pop before kissing her way down to the apex of the brunette's thigh. She slid her hand up Regina's thigh and encouraged the woman to widen her legs, allowing Emma to settle comfortably between them. As she did so, the damp warmth and musky smell of Regina's sex hit Emma, making the blonde positively groan with want and desire.

Wrapping an arm around Regina's thigh, Emma brought her palm flat against the woman's pubic bone, holding her gently but firmly on the bed as she lowered her mouth to lick a long, slow line through the glistening folds. As predicted, Regina's canted her hips upwards, but Emma's steadying hand allowed the blonde to continue her ministrations. Taking her time, Emma slid her tongue through each fold of the brunette's sex, gathering the tangy juices on her lips and revelling in the intimacy of their new relationship.

Regina's hands slithered down to grasp at Emma's locks, the hair falling over her thighs and tickling the skin. Her fingers gripped tighter as Emma sealed her mouth carefully around her clit, the sensation of her nerve bud being engulfed in hot wetness causing a cry to spill from her lips.

"Oh Emma," she gasped as the talented mouth moved slowly and sensuously over her pearl.

Emma smiled into Regina's sex, pleased that she was able to make the woman who was so important to her feel so good. Using her free hand, she ran a single digit through the wet folds before circling Regina's entrance. At the increased thrusting of the brunette's hips, Emma knew she had read the older woman's needs correctly. As her tongue curled around Regina's clit, Emma slid one, then two fingers into the tight, slippery channel.

Walls rippled and tensed at the intrusion as Regina stretched to accommodate the fingers. As Emma continued to tease her clit, the gentle thrusts of the digits inside her made Regina almost whimper for release. Never one to have been shy in bed, Regina spoke through the dim light of the bedroom. "I need more Emma," she panted, raising her head off the pillow to take in the sight of the blonde mass of hair working steadily between her thighs.

Complying instantly, Emma moved her fingers faster, groaning at the erotic, dirty sounds the wetness from Regina's channel made as she pushed and pulled in and out. Laving the flat of her tongue over Regina's clit once more, Emma added a third finger before sucking once more. The walls clamped deliciously around Emma's hand, causing more wetness to pool between her own thighs at the sensations. Her hand moved faster and faster inside Regina and her tongue flicked harder and harder over the clit as the cries from the older woman filled the room.

When Regina's orgasm shattered over her seconds later, the blonde's name was ripped from her lips, echoing off the dark walls as the woman herself continued to pleasure the brunette, wanting to draw the sensations out for as long as possible. As the older woman convulsed in delight above her, Emma lifted her head to watch in awe and fascination as the woman fell apart around her fingers. She had never seen such a beautiful sight in her life.

Slowing her thrusts down, Emma waited until Regina lay still before she slid her fingers easily from the dripping entrance. Licking off the delicious juices which coated them, Emma moved back to flop ungainly next to Regina who rolled instantly into her embrace. Arms encircled and breasts brushed together as legs intertwined and lips caressed once more.

"Every time you touch me," Regina said, her voice hoarse as they broke apart, "I can feel your emotions, I am reminded how much you care for me. You make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world, like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. No one has ever made love to me like you do Emma." Wide brown eyes looked up into shining green ones. Emma smiled through her tears, unaccustomed to speaking so frankly about her feelings.

"I'll spend every day for the rest of my life trying to make you feel like that Regina. You deserve someone who treats you like a queen."

"I love you," Regina whispered as she intertwined their hands, fingers gripping tightly.

"I love you too." Emma gave a watery smile as her tears fell at last.

Lips connected once more and the two women lost themselves in each other as they made love into the early dawn hours, finally falling asleep in a tangle of sheets with their satiated bodies intertwined.


	6. Act of True Love

Prompt: Act of True Love

Emma gasped when the memories flashing before her eyes finally stopped. She remembered. Her life in Storybrooke, her parents, the curse, her magic, Regina. The past year in New York had been real but all the memories she had of Henry's earlier childhood never happened. And yet … they felt so real.

Emma stared at Hook, the cocky pirate wearing a smug look as he watched the Saviour remember who she truly was.

"Hook," Emma breathed.

"Did you miss me?" he grinned at her.

* * *

As soon as they crossed the border back into Storybrooke, Emma's heartbeat sped up tenfold. It seemed only yesterday she had been stood on the tarmac they were now driving over, saying goodbye to her friends, her parents, Regina. Anxious to know if people remembered her, the blonde headed straight for her old apartment house, leaving Henry at Granny's. Relief washed over her as Snow embraced her daughter, clinging to her as if she hadn't seen her in years, when in reality, the memory loss meant it had just been a few days.

Extracting herself from her mother's arms, Emma smiled at the pixie haired woman before speaking.

"I know we have a lot to catch up on, but there's something I need to do first," Emma explained, resting a hand gently on Snow's swollen belly.

Nodding, the brunette placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek before she rushed back out of the apartment.

The drive to the Mayoral mansion seemed to take more time than Emma remembered but at last she was pulling in behind Regina's sleek Mercedes.

Her knock was answered quickly although Emma wished it wasn't. She hadn't had enough time to prepare exactly what she wanted to say yet.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed as she saw the blonde. The woman made a move forward, almost as if to hug the Saviour before she stopped herself.

Emma cocked her head at the confused action but smiled. "Hey Regina."

Stepping back to allow the blonde to pass, Regina watched in shock as Emma walked into her house.

"How?" she asked.

"Hook," Emma shrugged in explanation.

"And you remember?" Regina questioned as she led the way into the lounge.

"Yes," Emma nodded, "but Henry doesn't."

Regina looked crestfallen at the news her son no longer knew who she was. "Can I see him?" she asked, her voice smaller than usual.

"Of course," Emma assured. "We can just tell him you're a friend of mine from years ago. That's what I'll say about my parents."

Regina smiled gratefully as she poured them both a healthy serving of her homemade apple cider.

"Thanks," Emma grinned as she took the glass. "Ah I've missed this," she hummed after her first sip, the chilled liquid slipping down her throat and warming her insides.

Gesturing to the sofa, Regina sat down regally and Emma landed rather ungracefully next to her.

"So what happened?" the blonde asked.

"To be honest, we're not entirely sure. The last thing we remember is standing at the town line saying goodbye to you and Henry and then the curse washed over us. Whatever happened next has been erased and we only remember reawakening in Storybrooke." Regina seemed frustrated with herself at the lack of explanation. "Can you tell me about New York? How's Henry doing?"

"Great," Emma grinned. "He's doing really great. School is going well and he has loads of friends. New York was, well, different but I liked it. We were happy."

Regina looked at the younger woman, radiating with life and hope and happiness. The brunette hadn't realised how much she had missed the goofy smile she was now staring at, nor the sparkling emerald eyes which were twinkling at her in a friendly, welcoming way.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked, pulling the Mayor from her thoughts.

"Why did I do what, dear?"

"Give me those memories."

Regina took a deep breath. She knew this conversation was coming but she wasn't sure she was ready to have it. "Many reasons," she said nonchalantly.

"Such as," the blonde probed, smiling encouragingly over the rim of her half full glass.

"I wanted Henry to have a happy life, even if I wasn't a part of it," Regina began. "I wanted you to have a happy life because, despite everything, I consider you a friend now Emma." The blonde smiled wider at the admission. "I knew you two would be happiest if Henry had the best start in life. I couldn't do anything about your own beginnings but I thought knowing you gave your son everything you yourself didn't have would go some way towards fixing that."

"Those memories," Emma said, quietly, "they were yours weren't they?"

Feeling her throat tighten, Regina nodded, unable to speak.

"I never thought I would get a chance to experience Henry's early childhood, like really experience it I mean, not just through conversations with him or you. Now though, now I feel like I was there for every moment. His first word, his first step, his first day of school, learning to ride a bike, learning to swim, even the first time he broke a bone." Emma's eyes were filled with tears as she remembered the day when she, well Regina, had rushed Henry to hospital after he fell out of a tree and landed on his arm. "Why give me yours?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why not fabricate new ones? Why did you implant your exact experiences into my memories? You gave me Henry's true childhood, you gave me the most precious thing in the world: the time I gave up with my son."

Regina paused before answering. She knew her next words had the power to alter their lives forever.

"Because I was trying to stop Pan's curse," she all but whispered.

"I don't understand." Emma's brow furrowed at the statement. "How would giving me your memories have done that?"

Sighing, Regina downed the rest of her drink before turning on the couch to face Emma. "The green smoke that was rushing towards us, was just a different version of the exact curse I cast almost thirty years ago. It can be broken the same way."

"An act of true love," Emma nodded.

"Exactly."

"I still don't get it," Emma said, confused at what Regina was trying to tell her.

"By giving you those memories, by giving you Henry's childhood, I was giving you your happy ending. That, coming from the Evil Queen in particular, is an act of true love." Regina looked intently into the green eyes before her, waiting for the blonde to understand.

Trying to process, Emma went through everything she knew to be fact. "But the curse didn't break. Henry and I still crossed the town line. You guys still went back to the Enchanted Forest because Pan's curse was cast."

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I hadn't accounted for the fact that the curse could not be broken by people it had not yet touched. As we hadn't been engulfed in green smoke, my actions meant nothing."

"But if we had been in the Enchanted Forest together, we could have broken it?"

"Yes," Regina answered simply.

"Because …." Emma couldn't quite believe the words she was about to say. "Because you're my true love?"

"Yes," Regina whispered, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

A coiling, low in Emma's stomach began at Regina's words. Breathing in sharply, the blonde tried to understand everything she had just learnt. It was harder than it should have been because of the confusing increase in heat between her legs, distracting her brain from working properly.

"How?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Neverland. I spoke to Tink and we figured it out."

"I thought she helped you find your true love in the Enchanted Forest," Emma said, even more confused than she was before.

"She did. But I never met him. All I knew was he had a lion tattoo." At those words, Emma's hand subconsciously moved to her left wrist, covering the tattoo hidden beneath her jacket sleeve. "Exactly," Regina nodded at the movement. "It seems every person has a true love in each realm and you are mine in this one."

Emma slid her sleeve up, revealing the lyon flower tattoo inked there. Both women looked at it, awed at the significance of an impulsive decision Emma made when she was 22. Tentatively, Regina reached her hand out, fingers caressing slowly over the smooth skin of the tattoo. Emma's breath hitched at the sensation, a tingling warmth spreading from the contact.

"How could we not have realised?" Emma asked.

"I think we were too busy trying to destroy each other and then saving various people to notice," Regina laughed, despite the complicated situation they now found themselves in. Her fingers still traced the outline of the flower softly.

"What do we do now?" the blonde questioned.

"What do you want to do?" Regina countered, suddenly shy and wary of Emma's response.

"This is a lot to take in, especially as I've just got my true memories back," Emma reasoned. "But you're right about what you said earlier. We are friends. I care for you Regina, and … the feeling of your fingertips on my skin right now is sending my body into overdrive." She looked down her wrist.

"Do you want me to stop?" Regina asked, pausing her movement but not pulling away.

"No," Emma whispered, her stomach fluttering as the fingers swirled over her skin once more.

After a couple of minutes, Emma drew her eyes back up to the chocolate brown orbs before her. "I've always felt very strong emotions towards you Regina. Admittedly, there was a time when they were homicidal emotions," she chuckled, "but I've also felt the need to protect you, save you, help you. Maybe we just haven't seen what is right in front of us."

Regina smiled gently, nodding her head in understanding at the blonde's words. "I agree. My overreaction to you coming to town was not wholly my desire to ensure my curse remained intact. The moment I first saw you I felt something I hadn't in a very long time and it scared me. To protect myself, my heart, I went to the opposite extreme and made sure my actions would keep you far away from me as possible. Clearly that didn't work out quite as expected," she said, gesturing between them.

"I'm glad it didn't," Emma said softly, moving her wrist away from Regina's touch and instead threading their fingers together.

The two women stared at the new connection, mesmerised for moment, before both sets of eyes sought the other.

"I don't know what all this means, but I want to find out," Emma breathed, looking directly into the brown eyes before her.

"Me too," Regina whispered, squeezing her fingers slightly.

"But first, would you like to see your son?" Emma grinned at the way the brunette's face lit up at the mention of Henry and she nodded enthusiastically.

Standing, Emma pulled Regina to her feet, their hands still connected. Together, they walked through the mansion to the front door but just before she reached it, Emma spun around to face Regina who was hovering a little way behind her.

Her free hand came up to cup Regina's cheek as she moved to press her lips on those of the shorter woman. The kiss was quick, a gentle pressure from thin, soft lips moving slowly against the fuller pout of the Mayor. Pulling back, Emma looked almost guiltily into the surprised face of the woman before her. A moment later, Emma gasped as her back hit the door and Regina's mouth covered hers, pressing harder and moving more insistently as her hand moved to thread through silky blonde locks. Emma wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her closer as Regina's hot tongue brushed tentatively against her lips, seeking permission for entrance. The blonde granted it immediately, moaning at the sensation of the slippery muscle stroking her own.

Eventually they pulled apart, chests rising and falling heavily from the passionate embrace. Regina released Emma's hair from between her fingers and stepped back as the toned arms around her loosened.

"Well, I guess that clears a few things up," Emma joked as Regina flushed prettily before her. "Come on, let's got and see our son."


	7. Trapped Together

Prompt: Trapped Together

"It's no use Emma," Regina sighed as the blonde furiously revved the engine. All that was achieved was the yellow bug sinking a few inches deeper into the mud.

"Damn it!" the Sheriff exclaimed, thumping her palm against the rim of the steering wheel in frustration.

"I told you we should have taken my Merc," Regina supplied, unhelpfully. The blonde scowled at her companion, switching off the engine and flopping back against her seat.

"I guess I'll call Michael for a tow," she sighed, reaching for her phone.

Once the call was made, Emma checked her watch. "Henry is expecting us back in an hour but Michael will take at least that long to reach us. We'd better call the kid too."

Regina nodded and unlocked her own phone.

Henry, at fifteen, was permanently attached to his mobile and answered after the second ring.

"Hey Mum," he greeted. "How was your weekend break?"

"It was lovely thanks Henry but your other mother and her vehicle have had a little incident."

"What?" came the alarmed response. "Are you ok?"

"We're fine. The bug just got stuck in some mud and we need to wait for a tow," Regina reassured.

"Oh, ok. So what time will you be home?" he asked.

"We're not sure, maybe a couple of hours. The hiking trail we were on is right at the far end of town and it will take Michael a while to get to us. Can you get your own dinner?"

"Sure thing. Enjoy your wait, and try not to blame Ma or Buttercup too much. I'll see you later." The boy rang off and Regina slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Remind me again why you named this death trap buttercup."

"Because it's a happy and sunny car," Emma grinned before her smile faltered. "You know, when we're not trapped in a muddy bog in the woods."

Regina looked out of the window at the lengthening shadows of the tall trees, the sun slipping quickly in the sky. Their day hike had started off great but the mid afternoon downpour had forced the women to cut the trail short and take shelter in a ranger's hut before continuing. Unfortunately, the VW had been parked on a soft verge and the underpowered vehicle was unable to cope with the slippery, and now muddy surface. The former queen sighed as she contemplated their trip. She and Emma had needed to get away for a few days. The stress of being the Sheriff and Mayor was taking it's toll and their relationship had started to suffer. Two days of reconnecting with nature and each other had brought the spark back, only for it to be somewhat dampened by their current situation.

"So we have about an hour before Michael arrives, and we have two hours before we go back to being Mum, Ma, Mayor, and Sheriff," Emma spoke softly, pulling Regina from her reminiscing.

"So it would seem," Regina nodded, turning to smile at the blonde. "What do you propose we do with this extended vacation time?"

"I have a few suggestions," Emma said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina laughed. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't have sex in the car again after last time," she reminded Emma.

"That was a long time ago, we were much closer to the town, and I'm sure lightening wouldn't strike twice," Emma reasoned.

"Do you really want to risk more townsfolk catching us?" Regina asked, turning in the passenger seat to face the younger woman. The movement pulled the brunette's top tighter, the black fabric straining over her chest. Emma could see the outline of both nipples pressed against it.

"I think it's worth the risk," she husked, licking her lips.

Regina cocked her head, considering the woman before her. Emma's blonde hair was windswept and her cheeks still pink from the biting wind they had suffered on their hike. The red leather jacket she had come to love had been discarded and the white tank top displayed muscled biceps proudly. Tight jeans were streaked with mud from where Emma had attempted to push Buttercup free (and failed miserably). As Regina's eyes returned to Emma's face, she found green orbs glittering in anticipation, a tongue darting out to wet rosy lips.

Regina lunged across the central console, straddling Emma's hips and pressing their mouths firmly together. A omphf from the younger woman told her the move was unexpected but the hands gripping her waist firmly assured Regina it was a welcome surprise.

Regina threaded her fingers through the tangled locks, angling Emma's head back as she deepened their kiss. Tongues duelled for control before Regina bit lightly on the tip of Emma's and the blonde conceded to allow the older woman to run the show. For now.

Fingers trailed up and down Regina's back several times before Emma reached for the hem of the t-shirt and wrestled the material up and over her head. As soon as it was discarded, Emma resealed their mouths, fingernails raking over the exposed skin as her mouth was plundered by Regina's tongue.

Palming a full breast, Emma quickly released Regina's bra clasp and moved to squeeze both globes firmly. Regina moaned into the kiss, throwing her head back at the rough ministrations. Now her mouth was free, Emma leant forward and swiped her tongue over a hardened nipple before taking the nub into her hot, wet mouth.

"Oh Emma," Regina cried as Emma moved her hands to grasp the Mayor's delectable ass, squeezing tightly as her teeth lightly grazed the nipple. Her name on Regina's kiss swollen lips always made the blonde ache with need. One hand snaked around and fumbled with the clasp to Regina's jeans. Emma always loved it when the older woman wore denim - it made her ass look fantastic. But it also made it harder for Emma to touch Regina where she most wanted too.

As she slid the zipper down, Emma remembered the awkward difficulties which came with car sex. The concept was always better than the actual event but Emma was determined to do her best. Angling her hand, she slipped her fingers down beneath the denim and lace, moving past the short crop of curls until she felt the damp heat of Regina sex.

As she moved her fingers lower, Emma moved her mouth to Regina's other breast, the brunette herself gripping the blonde's shoulders to keep herself in place. Slick wetness coated Emma's digits, making her groan at the knowledge she had turned Regina on so much so quickly. Circling the tips of two fingers around the brunette's hidden pearl quickly, Emma slid her hand lower, the slippery folds welcoming her eager touch. Readjusting her hand, she teased Regina's entrance before slipping one, then two fingers straight inside.

At the new sensations, Regina arched upwards, forcing Emma to release her breast with a loud pop. The higher angle made it easier for Emma to work her fingers inside, pumping harder and deeper despite the ridges of Regina's zip digging into her hand. Their mouths connected as the brunette leant down to stare at the younger woman below her, whose talented fingers were driving her to the edge incredibly quickly.

Twisting her hand, Emma rubbed Regina's hard clit with her thumb whilst continuing to pump in and out. Tight circles alternated with teasing flicks and when Emma curled her fingers deep within Regina, a cry fell from the older woman's lips, her body shaking violently as her orgasm washed over her. The older woman's forehead fell onto the blonde's shoulder, tremors continuing as Emma slowed her movements.

With some difficulty, Emma extracted her hand and brought her sticky fingers up to her mouth. She licked and sucked the juices from each finger, moaning at the taste of Regina on her tongue.

Hooded eyes met Emma's as Regina lifted her head at last to gaze lovingly into the face of the woman below her. Their mouths met in a gentle kiss, Regina relishing the taste of herself on Emma's tongue. Breaking the kiss, Regina reached behind her and fumbled below the seat.

Emma shrieked as her seat shot backwards suddenly, Regina laughing at the surprised look on the blondes face before crawling backwards to kneel in the expanded footwell, trying not to sit on the pedals themselves.

"That's a rather unbecoming position for a queen," Emma remarked as Regina looked up from the floor.

"Yes but I know you love it when I kneel for you," the brunette smirked as she unbuttoned Emma's jeans.

Patting Emma's hip, the blonde got the message and raised her ass off the seat so Regina could slide the denim and her panties down. Once the fabric was below her knees, Emma widened her legs, her heart racing as she heard Regina's breath hitch at the sight of her glistening sex.

Wasting no time, Regina moved to place her face against the shaved pussy before her. Moaning as the scent hit her nose, Regina swiped her tongue firmly through dripping folds, circled Emma's clit with the tip of it before moving back down and teasing her entrance. Hands fisted in her hair at the action, anchoring her mouth to Emma's sex.

Regina lapped enthusiastically, groaning at the flavour which exploded over her tongue. Entering Emma with the tip, she twisted and probed as deep as she could before moving out to focus on the blonde's clit. Regina knew exactly what the blonde needed and quickly sealed her mouth around the throbbing bundle of nerves. Hips bucked up into the contact, desperate for release. Never one to deny Emma her pleasure, Regina maintained the connection whilst she ran her tongue teasingly over the blonde's clit. As Emma's cries grew louder, Regina's tongue worked harder, flicking and then laving the bud until Emma felt like she was on fire. Just as her orgasm hit her, Regina took her clit between her teeth and nibbled carefully.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed as waves of pleasure washed over her and her hips pressed even harder against Regina's mouth. The brunette kept a soothing tongue against Emma's hot wetness until the blonde's grip on her hair released and she could move away, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

Emma reached down to help Regina up and the brunette flopped rather ungracefully back onto her seat. As both women recovered, they looked around. The car windows had fogged up completely but the outline of the now dark forest around them was distinguishable.

"That was amazing," Emma sighed, rolling her head to look at Regina.

"Agreed," the brunette sighed lazily back. "A great way to pass an hour waiting for a tow truck."

"And no one interrupted this time," Emma grinned, holding out her hand for a high five. Regina raised an eyebrow and left her hanging.

"What's that?" Regina asked as a light appeared in the distance before them.

"Michael, I'd guess," Emma said as she wiped a patch of the condensation from the windscreen and squinted through the twilight. "Yep, that's his truck."

"Shit," Regina said as she hurriedly looked around for her bra and t-shirt. Emma laughed as she watched the former queen redress, pulling up her own panties and jeans as she did so. Finishing first, Emma stepped out of the car to greet their rescuer.

"Evening ladies," Michael said as he pulled up.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Emma smiled, walking around to her trunk to get a piece of rope.

Michael followed, choosing not to comment on the frosted state of the car windows, nor the fact that the Mayor was sat in the passenger seat trying to comb her tangled hair with her fingers in the sun visor mirror.

Ten minutes later and Buttercup sat on the road once more, splattered with mud but none the worse for wear.

"Thank you so much," Emma grinned as she wound the rope back up.

"Not at all," Michael said as he climbed into his truck. "Happy anniversary to the both of you," he called, waving as he drove off.

Emma waved back before climbing into the car. Turning to look at Regina, she grinned and leant over to kiss her once more.

"Ready to go home and see our son, Mrs Swan-Mills?" she asked.

"Definitely," Regina nodded. "But first …"

The brunette pulled her wife towards her, their mouths melding together seamlessly as their lips caressed one another. Tongues danced as both women's hands found their way to the other's hair, the intensity of the kiss increasing as fingernails teased scalps. Regina sucked Emma's tongue into her mouth then Emma nibbled Regina's lower lip before both women slowed their movements and finally pulled away.

"Happy anniversary Emma," Regina whispered. "Thank you for giving me the best year of my life."

Emma reached over to clasp her wife's hand. "I plan on spending the rest of my life ensuring that each year we are together is better than the last. I love you, Regina," the blonde said.

One final kiss was shared before Emma turned the key and the yellow bug trundled towards their home.


End file.
